Bleed, Everyone’s Doing It
by You'veMadeYourBed
Summary: She just wanted to forget...
1. Connect The Dots

**A/N: Okay, so I'm gonna go ahead and rate this one as a T, since there's violence and bad language (well I'm not definite about the language, but it's more than likely). All reviews, critical or otherwise, are welcome, especially since this is my first fic and I could probably use the help. Anyway, let me know what you think. Oh, and in case you're wondering, the title (morbid as it sounds) is the name of a song by The Spill Canvas.**

Bleed, Everyone's Doing It

She sighed, her tears mingling with blood as the steel blade went deeper into her skin. She knew it was wrong, but right now, she didn't care. The irony was, and she fully appreciated it, that this knife was the only thing that made her feel alive these days. She was broken, she knew that, but what she didn't know how she was ever going to feel whole again.

**Three Months Earlier:**

"Miley!" He called, jogging in a vain attempt to catch up with her. "Miley! You can't avoid me forever you know!"

She stopped suddenly, turning around to face him with eyes full of anger. "Really? What happened to 'you can do anything if you put your mind to it'?"

"Okay, that is so completely _not_ what I meant. Come on Miles, slow down, I'm getting a cramp here."

Miley reluctantly slowed her pace, though she was still walking fairly fast. "I don't understand why you're still following me Jake. I thought I made my feelings pretty clear."

"Believe me, you did" he rubbed his head where she had slapped him, the humiliation fresh in his mind. "I just thought that maybe we could, you know, talk about it."

"'Talk about it'?" She asked incredulously, "You hit on my _best friend_ Jake, I really don't know what more there is to be said."

"How about 'sorry'? I just realised I never said it before. I am by the way, sorry that is."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look, I really have to go, I'm meeting Lilly and Oliver in ten minutes, and having y'all tagging along probably wouldn't be for the best."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you at school then."

"Bye Jake."

She continued walking in the direction of the beach, oblivious to the venomous expression on her ex-boyfriend's face as he watched her leave.

* * *

"Miles! Over here!"

"Hey guys!" Miley grinned, hugging first Lilly and then Oliver, her two best friends in the world. "You'll never guess who I just ran into."

Oliver scowled, pushing a lock of shiny brown hair from his eyes, "Does his name begin with a 'J' by any chance?"

"Oh, you saw?"

Lilly nodded sympathetically. "What did he want this time?"

Her friend shrugged, seemingly put out by Oliver's reaction, he still wasn't looking at her, his focus instead on the waves ahead of them. "I didn't really give him a chance to talk. He probably just wanted a hook-up, it's no big deal."

"Okay." Lilly wasn't entirely convinced, but decided she'd let it drop for now, girl-talk had always made Oliver uncomfortable anyway. "Hey, did you guys see the trailer for the new Hannah Montana video? It looks good right?"

Miley laughed, a sound that made Oliver turn his head, his expression oddly pained, though his friends didn't seem to notice. "It does look good doesn't it? Daddy hired Joseph Kahn, he's worked with Britney Spears, Destiny's..."

"Destiny's Child, Kelly Clarkson, Gwen Stefani... You've told us before Miles," but he was smiling now, "honestly, could you be more of a name dropper? Argh!" He jumped out of the way as his friend's fist came at him, only to be hit from the other side by Lilly. "Jeez, I was only kidding" Oliver grumbled, rubbing his arm, "But don't worry, it's not like it'll bruise..."

Lilly's face twitched in amusement at his obvious pain "Suck it up Oll, don't tell me that you got hurt by a _girl_?"

"Of course I'm not hurt" he backtracked, his reputation at stake, "but if you want a friendship that's based on violence then I probably will be someday soon."

"Suuuuuuuure. I'm gonna get a smoothie, you ladies want anything?"

Miley smiled "No, I'm okay, thanks anyway though."

"Oliver?"

"Uh, I'll have a hot-dog if you're offering."

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Miley removed her shirt as Lilly left, so that she was lying on the sand in her bikini. "You know, you need to relax, you're being far too obvious."

Oliver dragged his eyes north, but he couldn't tell what his friend was thinking due to the aviators covering her sapphire eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well if you keep acting jealous every time another guy gets mentioned she's gonna figure out something's up." Miley entwined her fingers with Oliver's, a barely noticeable frown crossing her features. "We've talked about this, I thought we were gonna keep us a secret for a while? Just be on our own before people start judging."

"I know" he sighed, glancing up to where Lilly was bickering with Miley's older brother, "I just... I hate lying to her."

"And I don't? She's my _best friend_ for crying out loud. We'll tell her Oll, I promise, I just want you to myself for a while okay?"

"Well when you put it like that..." He dipped his head so that their lips were about to meet when Miley pushed him away, a little harder than she'd intended. "What the..."

"Don't tell me, you just got hurt by _another_ girl."

He could hear the laughter in Lilly's voice before he even turned to look at her. Instead he glanced at Miley, who had removed her sunglasses to meet his gaze guiltily, mouthing 'sorry' the second Lilly sat back down. Really, he was getting used to it. It had been three weeks now, three amazing, yet secretive, weeks since Oliver and Miley had finally admitted how they felt about each other. Not love, they weren't naive enough to believe that they were in love, they were only seventeen after all, but like Miley had said to him the previous night, they were getting closer to it every day.

It was strange how it had happened. Going from being best friends one day to so much more the next. But that wasn't what was strange about it, Oliver reflected. What was strange was how smooth a transition it had actually been. They had just been watching television, the same as always, but Lilly wasn't there and somehow, the air had been charged with this tension, this _electricity_, and they both knew something had changed for good. When Miley had kissed his cheek he had known for sure, turning her face so gently she felt as though she was made of glass, so that his lips could meet hers in a kiss that left them both breathless. Miley had been the first to draw back, her expression unreadable.

"_Why do I get the feeling I've been waiting for that to happen since I met you?"_

Oliver had felt his heart leap in his chest, he felt exactly the same way, like things had just clicked perfectly into place. His heart leapt again however, when Miley grabbed the front of his shirt in both fists and dragged him back to her lips.

"Oliver! Are you awake over there?"

He blinked a couple of times as he focused on his surroundings again to see Lilly looking concerned.

"What?"

"You look like you're in a coma. Maybe he's been in the sun too long" she added to Miley, "You need to go home?"

"No, don't be crazy, I'm fine. I was just... remembering."

* * *

**Okay, that's the first chapter over and done with, so please, please and again please review. I'm intending to make things a lot darker, but if you have any ideas I'm totally willing to give them a try (well, if they go along at least lol), thanks :D**


	2. Infatuation Turning Into Disease

**A/N: And so the darkness begins... Sorry it's taken me so long to get up, but I've had to do _loads_ of editing on this chapter because of what it's about. Please review, it means a lot to me to know what you guys think. Enjoy...**

Chapter 2 – Infatuation Turning Into Disease

"Come on Miles, she's not looking."

"No way, she'd kill me! How about we just make out instead? Lilly won't be in the bathroom forever."

"Tempting as that is..." Oliver picked up Lilly's phone, "Just do it, please?"

"Urgh, he's my _brother_ Oll, I don't want to encourage their bizarre little obsession with each other, it's creepy."

"And Lilly is your best friend. Surely she'll take the news of us being together a whole lot better if she has a piece of man-candy of her own to parade around."

Miley held back a laugh, "Did you just say 'man-candy'?" When he simply frowned at her she relented, slightly. "Okay, fine, I'll talk to him. But face to face, I'm not telling him my best friend has a crush on him via _her_ cell phone, it isn't fair."

"I guess that'll do. So what are you doing tonight? You want to go to the movies?"

"I... I kind of think we should hang with Lilly tonight, we haven't seen that much of her since we..."

"Got together? Yeah, you have a point." Oliver turned around and looked up the beach to where Lilly was slowly making her way back. "Hey! Lilly!"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come to the movies tonight?"

Lilly was still at least 10 feet away, "Okay, cool."

"See? Easy as pie."

"Uh"

"What? Are you okay?"

Miley was speechless. "You... you can't just talk to somebody by yelling up the beach at them..."

"Why not?" Lilly sat back down on her towel, confused.

"You just... you just can't." She replied lamely, "It's... rude."

"Okay Miles, we won't do that anymore." Raising her eyebrows at Oliver, Lilly took a drink from her water bottle. "So what time do you wanna go to the movies at?"

Oliver took Miley's iphone and pressed some buttons. "Well, they're showing that new Judd Apatow film at 8, or if you want to drag me to a stupid chick flick, there's a Sandra Bullock one at a quarter past, but, and this is my personal preference; they're showing that new horror movie, you know, with the zombies? Every hour on the hour."

Lilly and Miley exchanged a look and both immediately said "Sandra Bullock."

"But..."

"If you didn't want to go then you wouldn't have told us what time it was on."

"She's right, Oll," Miley put her hand on his, "sorry."

Feeling suddenly breathless at the fact Miley was holding his hand in front of Lilly, and slowly moving her thumb, unseen, across his palm, Oliver choked out an "Okay." Miley reluctantly let go, though it took a minute or two for his breathing to return to normal.

"So we'll meet at about 8 then?"

"Sounds like a plan." Miley grinned widely, "It'll be fun. I uh, I kind of have to go for now though, Hannah has a phone interview for Kiss FM in half an hour. I'll see you at 8?"

"Definitely." Lilly hugged her best friend, who then hugged Oliver somewhat awkwardly. "Don't be late though, I know how your 'phone interviews' can end up taking double the time they're meant to."

"What can I say? Ryan Seacrest's a charmer. Don't worry, I won't be late, I promise."

* * *

"Shoot, I'm gonna be late! Jackson, give me a lift?"

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," her older brother smirked, "my car's outta gas. Guess you're gonna have to get the bus like the other peasants. It sucks to be you huh?"

"It really does" Miley sighed, "I better get going then, Lilly and Oliver are gonna kill me if I'm late again."

"Please, like Oliver would ever get mad at _you_. That boy worships the ground you walk on."

Her cheeks ever so slightly flushed, Miley shrugged at Jackson and hurried out of the door, just as her phone began to ring with the number of someone she would have done anything to avoid. "What do you want now Jake?"

"Aww, don't be like that Miley, please. All I want is to talk to you."

"Really? Because I can't think of anything I'd like to do _less_."

"I only want five minutes of your time Miles, honestly, then I'll never speak to you again if that's what you want." Jake sounded genuinely upset, and for a moment Miley's heart went out to him. Well, until she remembered why they had broken up anyway.

"I don't think so. I'm on my way to the movies and I'm already late."

"That's perfect! I'm at Rico's, it's on your way, and then I can just give you a ride, my car's about 20 feet away. Five minutes Miley I swear, that's all I need."

"Ah! Fine! I'll see you in a minute."

* * *

The second he saw Miley walking towards him, Jake jumped up, smiling broadly. "Miley! Thanks for meeting me, really."

"Uh, no problem. Five minutes though, that's all you get."

"Of course, I totally understand. Did you let Lilly know you were gonna be a little late?"

Miley frowned, "How do you know it's Lilly I'm meeting?"

"Well it's hardly rocket science is it? I mean, it's not like you're dating anyone right?" When she became noticeably uncomfortable at his last statement Jake looked dumbfounded. "You're seeing someone? Seriously? We broke up a _month_ ago Miles! You don't think that's a little fast?"

"Please, you lost the right to comment on my love life the second you thought hooking up with Lilly would be a good idea."

"Hey, I did not hook up with Lilly!"

"Not for lack of trying though huh? Look, what were you hoping would happen here? That I'd make a complete U-turn and decide I want us to get back together? I'm sorry, but it's just not going to happen."

"But..."

"Really Jake, I mean it."

"Even if I do this?" Jake said, leaning in so quickly Miley didn't have a chance to move away.

Hmm, she had forgotten how soft his lips were, and yet... strong as well, like he was completely in control of... Wait! What was she doing? She was with Oliver now!

"Jake... Jake, stop."

He drew back, confusion etched across his movie-star features. "What's wrong?"

"Jake, I have a boyfriend, you can't _kiss_ girls who have boyfriends." Miley was close to tears, the realisation that she had kissed Jake catching up with her.

"Uh, I think I just did, and I'm pretty sure one just kissed me back."

"Well I shouldn't have okay? I mean, what me and Oliver have is special, really..."

"Wait" Jake looked suddenly furious, "did you just say 'Oliver'? You're dating Oken!?"

"I... It's none of your business." Miley stood up and began to walk towards the car park, but again Jake jumped up, hot on her heels.

"None of my business? Are you fucking kidding me?" He grabbed her arm roughly, his grip too strong for Miley to break away.

"Jake, let go, you're hurting me."

He ignored her, instead pulling her round the side of Rico's so that they were out of earshot.

"Do you have any fucking idea how paranoid I was about you two? With all of your stupid inside jokes and 'sleepovers'." He used his hands to make quote marks for the last word and Miley, seeing it as her chance to escape, tried to run. Before she had even taken two steps Jake was on her again, this time throwing her roughly to the ground so that she fell awkwardly onto her ankle. "Would you stop trying to get away? Christ, you're like a goddamn rat!"

"Jake, look, I know you're mad, but..."

"Mad!? You think I'm mad? You have no fucking _idea_ how I'm feeling." He turned suddenly, an evil glint in his eye as he advanced on her. "But I can sure as hell show you."

This time, his kiss wasn't soft. His lips collided with hers in an equal combination of rage and strength, a strength she'd once found endearing. Terrified what Jake would do if she moved, if she put up a fight, Miley allowed him to kiss her as his tongue forced its way into her mouth.

"Hmm, not quite floating your boat huh? Maybe it'll help if I get rid of these?" He pulled at Miley's tights, laughing cruelly when she whimpered, still not moving. "Don't act like you haven't been wanting me to do this since the very second I walked into Seaview High. Making those 'do me' eyes every time I walked past, it's pathetic. You, Miley Stewart, are nothing but a whore, acting all sweet and innocent like butter wouldn't melt, it makes me sick. Then when I finally give you what you want you just lie there," he gestured her rigid frame, "and take it." He reached for his zipper, which was straining as he opened it with one hand, the other holding Miley's arms above her head in a vice-like grip. "Is this how you always pictured it huh? Like you always..."

Jake collapsed on top of her, leaving a livid Jackson standing before his sister, a broken beach chair in his shaking hands.

"Miley go to Rico's. Call the cops and don't move until I get there. Now!" he roared, and Miley was shocked into action. She stood up, shaking uncontrollably, and staggered back to the beach shack, while Jackson walked towards Jake with a look that could freeze molten rock.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. I know it's horrible, but I didn't want to write one of those fics where rape (or attempted rape) is just used as a plot device, it's far too serious an issue to be taken lightly (you people know who you are lol), so I've done my best to be kinda sensitive about it. I really need reviews on this one guys, I'll be your fwend :D**


	3. Reckless Abandonment

**A/N: Okay, here you go, it's taken me a couple of hours (it's quarter past 4 in the morning where i am, you guys are lucky I'm an insomniac) , but here's chapter three, i hope you like it. I wanted to get in a bit of Moliver fluff, but it wouldn't have worked, so sorry, but hopefully you'll get some soon. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, and to everyone who hasn't; please, please review, it makes my day :)****  
**

Chapter 3 - Reckless Abandonment

"Jackson Rod Stewart I am arresting you on suspicion of assault, you do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law..."

Miley watched as her brother was led to the waiting police car, a hollow darkness taking over her as the world around moved too fast for her to understand. Jackson seemed icily calm, but she remembered his earlier fury and shivered; she had never seen him like that before. From her seat in front of Rico's she had overheard the police saying that they were taking Jake to the hospital before they formally charged him, it looked like there were a couple of broken bones.

Attempted Rape. That's what they were charging him with. Attempted rape, and assault for the suspected sprained ankle she had received when he pushed her. Hopefully it would result in Jake Ryan visiting a prison for a while.

"Ms Stewart?"

Turning around, Miley looked blankly at the bland, yet smiling face of a police officer. Officer 'call me Greg' Grainger had been the first on the scene, though in Miley's opinion, he didn't even look old enough to be out of the house on his own. He had raced back to the clearing to pull Jackson off of a possibly even more angry Jake, calling for back-up as he put the latter into a pair of handcuffs.

"Ms Stewart, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but we're gonna need you to come down to the station with us, we'll need to take a statement."

_Yeah, and the rest_, she thought bitterly. She had watched enough cop shows to know what they were going to need from her, all kinds of samples of things she didn't even want to think about. What she said instead, in a voice Officer Grainger had to practically put his ear to her mouth to hear, was;

"What about my dad?"

"Oh," he smiled again in what he obviously believed was a comforting manner, "we already had someone call him, he's gonna meet us at the station. You don't need to worry, we're not gonna ask you anything until he gets there if that's what you want."

After a slight nod from Miley, he took a gentle hold of her arm and led to her to the car that already occupied her brother.

"Miley! Are you okay? I... I didn't mean to get so carried away, I...."

"It's okay" she interrupted quietly, "I'm alright now."

Jackson looked deeply upset, another emotion Miley had never really seen in him. "Jeez Miles, I can't believe he was gonna... What did the cops say?"

"They took Jake to the hospital. He's getting charged with assault and... attempted..." she stopped, unable to get the words out. Jackson nodded in understanding.

"What about dad? Have they called him?"

"He's meeting us at the police station."

"With uh... you know... representation?"

"Like a lawyer?" She raised an eyebrow, before glancing into the front seat to make sure she wasn't overheard, "I don't know. Don't worry though, we'll use Hannah money to get you the best. This is my fault after all."

"What?" Jackson appeared horrified, struggling against his handcuffs to try and hug his sister. "Miley, look at me. This is _not_ your fault, do you hear me? _None_ of this is your fault, you didn't deserve any of it, the cops'll tell you the same. Please Miles..."

Miley turned away, and her eyes remained fixed on the back of Officer Grainger's head for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Miley..."

Robbie Ray trailed off as his seventeen year old daughter disappeared up the stairs. He didn't know what to do, how to make his baby girl feel better. He wanted to tear that Jake Ryan kid limb from limb for doing this to her, however little it would actually help. At the same time he wanted to kick himself for being so useless; it was times like these when a girl needed her momma to tell her everything would be okay. With Jackson bailed, there was only one more thing he needed to deal with today; he picked up the phone to call one of his friends who wrote for a tabloid. Danny had been instrumental in keeping the Hannah secret, and Robbie knew he could be trusted.

"Danny? It's Robbie, I need a favour... No, not the good kind. I want Jake Ryan destroyed, by any means necessary..."

* * *

"Miley!"

Miley sat up in shock at the sound of Lilly's voice; how could she explain why she hadn't gone to the movies with them?

"Miley! Are you awake? Open the door, I have big news..."

Lilly stopped talking the second her friend appeared behind her door. She had never seen Miley looking so... desolate. Her hair was a mess, which was rare enough in itself, but the look in her eyes... it was like she was, well, dead.

"Miles? Oh my god, what happened?"

"I... You better come through." Miley opened her door a little further, stepping aside to let her friend in. Looking seriously worried, Lilly sat down on the bed in silence to wait for an explanation.

"I... I don't know where to start..."

"Come on Miles, it's me, I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything. What happened?"

"Uh... Well... Did you hear about Jake?"

"How did you know? That was my big news, that he got carted off by the police last night... Oh my God." comprehension dawned on Lilly's delicate features for a split second before she recoiled in horror. "What did he do to you?" she whispered as tears came to her friends eyes.

"He uh... He asked me to meet him, to talk, so I said okay, it was only meant to take five minutes. So, we talked, and then he tried to kiss me, when I told him I wasn't interested he freaked out. He..." the tears were threatening to overcome her, but Miley refused to let anybody see her cry. "He attacked me Lilly."

"Is that why Jackson..."

"Got arrested? Yeah." She paused, trying to gauge Lilly's reaction. "He um, he came down by Rico's with dad's car to give me a ride to the movies and saw what was happening. He hit Jake with a chair, knocked him out cold. But I guess he didn't stop there, 'cos it's looking like Jackson might go to jail for assault."

"And Jake? I mean, they arrested him right? He is going to jail isn't he?"

"I hope so. They did all these tests, taking pictures and samples and stuff you know? I guess we'll just have to hope for the best."

"Hope for the best? Miley, look, I'm not trying to tell you how to feel or anything, but you seem a little... blasé about this whole thing. What's going on?"

"What? Nothing. I just... I'm trying not to dwell. Jake hurt me and he'll get what he deserves, my lawyers will make sure of that. Actually, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I'd kinda like to be on my own for a while if that's okay."

"Oh, of course, no problem" Lilly stood up, putting Miley's odd behaviour down to shock. "Make sure you call me though okay? I'll come running," she grinned, "even if it's the middle of the night."

"Thanks Lilly, honestly. I'll talk to you later okay?"

After her friend had left the room Miley wandered back to her bed, flopping down face first into the pillows. She hadn't quite sunken into despair, but judging from the way she felt now; it wouldn't be long before she did. It was like somebody had suddenly switched off the lights in her world, and she didn't know how to find her way without them.

As she lay there, for the first time since the attack Miley allowed the tears to fall, drenching the soft pillows that muffled the sound.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been in this one position for, but guessing from the lack of seagulls at her window, it had been at least five hours.

Meaning she had cried herself to sleep again.

Oddly though, not for the reasons people would suspect. Miley had cried herself to sleep tonight because of an earlier conversation with Oliver, her 'best guy bud'.

_Earlier that day:_

Miley had awoken to the sound of someone gently knocking on her bedroom door. Taking a moment to take in her surroundings, she noticed that she was tightly curled up into a ball, the same way she used to sleep when she was five and afraid of monsters living under her bed.

"Miley? Bud? Are you awake? Oliver's here to see you, but I can tell him you're not up to having visitors if you want."

She had got up at that, thinking that maybe this was what she needed, her boyfriend. As far as she knew, no-one had told Oliver what had happened, and personally, Miley wanted to keep it that way. Jackson being arrested was bad enough, and she knew that Oliver would quickly follow suit if he believed Jake Ryan to have hurt so much as a hair on Miley's head. Besides, she had other uses for the boy.

"Hey Ollie!" She said brightly, a little _too_ brightly if he was honest.

"Hi Miles" Oliver pulled her in for a kiss, and for some reason Miley flinched as his face got too close. "Hey, are you okay?"

"What? Of course I am. Come on in." To make up for the non-kiss before, Miley pecked him quickly on the lips before she steered him over to her bed. "Okay, so, I've been thinking..." she started, before Oliver interrupted her with a small smile.

"Did it hurt?" The look in his girlfriend's eye was making Oliver inexplicably nervous, and these nerves were proved to be justified in the next moment.

"I think it's time we took the next step"

"Uh, excuse me? I don't think I heard you right a second ago..."

"No, you heard right." She smiled seductively, moving towards Oliver so that when he backed up she had him pinned to the bed. As he tried his hardest to stop her, she began kissing his neck, slowly working her way down as she undid his shirt. Eventually, he was able to muster the self-control to lift her off.

"Miley, what are you doing? I mean, we've only been together for a month and you've been avoiding me for the last week of it. What's going on?"

She lifted her head from his chest, eyes clouded over. "Oliver, I want you to be my first okay? Don't you want the same thing?"

"Miles, how can you even ask me that? Of course I do."

"Good." She ducked down, and resumed planting butterfly kisses all down his stomach. Oliver, in perhaps one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, again lifted her off before she could get any further.

"Seriously Miley, stop this okay? If you keep pushing me like this I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back."

"What? Don't you want me Oliver? Can you honestly tell me you've never thought about it? How we would finally be together the way you always wanted?"

"Miley, it's been practically the only thing on my mind for about a year now, but I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted _you_ like this. I care about you Miley, and as much as I'm going to regret it later, I think sleeping together right now would be a bad idea. You obviously have something going on in your life that's making you act this way, I just wish you felt you could talk to me about it."

Miley crawled back off the bed, her eyes flashing in anger. "I think you should leave."

"What? No, I'm not going to leave, please, just tell me what's wrong..."

"I mean it Oliver, leave. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Come on Miles, you don't mean this. You're upset..."

"No, I'm not."

To his complete horror Miley appeared to be telling the truth, her eyes were dry, the only emotion in them seemingly irritation. He wished he could say the same for himself.

"You should go, we were a mistake from the beginning Oliver, you know it as well as I do."

Knowing that if he stayed there a minute longer he was likely to start crying, Oliver nodded silently and left, the sound of the closing door echoing in both of their ears.

* * *


	4. To Live Without It

**A/N: Okay, so it's been a long time, too long I think, but I've had stuff going on that kind of took over. Good news is that since I've just been accepted to study Food and Consumer Science next year, that stuff is out of the way and I should be updating a lot more often. I'm also working on a Moliver one-shot (should there be any other kind?), so that should be up soon as well. Thanks to everyone who's still reading, and please review, because I don't think there's much point in writing if no-one's reading, cheers :D**

Chapter 4 – To Live Without It

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess for myself?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been moping about for the last two days and quite frankly I'm bored of waiting for you to tell me 'when you're ready'."

Oliver looked across at the girl who had been his best friend since kindergarten and shook his head. "I'm fine."

"And I'm the queen of England. Is it Miley?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Miley. You know, our other best friend; cute, brown hair, about 5"5?"

"Very funny. Why would you think this has something to do with Miley?"

"Because unlike you, I have more than one brain cell."

He frowned, trying to gauge how much Lilly knew about his and Miley's, former, relationship.

"Okay look," Lilly leaned forward in her seat conspiratorially, "I've known you a long time, I know what's going on in your mind right now, so I'm only gonna ask you one thing; did she break up with you?"

"I..." Oliver was speechless, and his emotions must have shown clearly on his face because Lilly smirked. "How did..." he coughed, "how did you find out?"

"Are you kidding me? Oliver, I knew before you did."

"But how?"

She laughed, "Well for a start, you're both terrible liars, plus I've never seen either of you as happy as I have this past month."

"Uh-huh, and?"

"And I saw you guys at the beach other day, you were as all over each other as you could be without fully making out right there on the sand. Things kinda slipped into place right then, you guys are actually kinda cute together." Lilly's face took on a serious expression, "So what happened anyway? Did you have a fight?"

"I... I honestly don't know. I went round to see her a couple of days ago to try and find out what's going on with her, she's been distant for about a week now, and she was definitely avoiding me. I don't... I don't know what I did wrong."

"Oliver..." Lilly bit her lip to prevent herself from saying more than she should. "What did she say?"

"Well first of all, when I got there and tried to kiss her 'hello' she flinched, _flinched_ Lilly, like she was scared of me. Then she was all over me, I didn't know what was going on, and when I called her on it she said she didn't think we should see each other anymore. According to Miley we were a 'mistake from the beginning'" he paused, and Lilly could see that he was really hurting. "I guess she doesn't even think we should be friends, 'cause I tried calling her a bunch of times but she's screening calls from my cell."

"Oliver listen to me" he did as she said, lifting his head to look at her with misery-filled eyes, "Don't give up on her okay? Miley is going through some stuff right now, needs to figure it out on her own. Promise me you won't give up."

"It's not like I want to Lilly, but she's made herself perfectly clear. If she doesn't want to speak to me I'm not gonna force her."

"Just be patient, please? Miley... she needs you now more than ever okay? Trust me on that." Lilly glanced at her phone and jumped up. "I have to go, call me later okay?"

"What? Wait a second, you can't just say something like that and leave, Lilly. Why won't anyone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry Oll, really I am, but it isn't my place. I'll talk to you later okay? But maybe, maybe don't try calling Miles today; I'll talk to her for you." Lilly hugged him briefly before running off up the beach to where her irate mother was undoubtedly waiting.

* * *

Robbie Ray glared darkly at the television as a commercial for 'Zombie High' appeared on the screen. He had spoken to Danny earlier in the day, and things were being put into place, rumours were trickling through about Jake Ryan's attitude, his dark side. Soon these trickles would turn into a flood that would crush the boy beneath its weight; wash him away, hopefully back to whatever rock he had crawled out from.

Aside from going to the bathroom, Miley hadn't left her room for nearly three day now, and Robbie's concern was growing. His daughter wouldn't talk to him, and it killed him to know that she was in pain and he couldn't take it away. He breathed deeply and headed up the stairs.

"Miles," he knocked patiently at the door, "Miles, you're gonna have to come out sooner or later, please."

Robbie Ray sighed in relief as his only daughter cracked open her bedroom door to look at him, her eyes red and puffy, yet still with dark rings around them; she obviously wasn't sleeping.

"How are you feeling bud?"

She shrugged in response. "I've been better."

"Yeah... Look, about that... I know you're still pretty shaken up about what happened, but you can talk to me bud, anytime, day or night."

"I know daddy, and when I want to talk about it I will."

"Uh..." he was lost for words. His little girl needed him, but Robbie Ray was painfully aware that if he pushed Miley too hard he would probably push her away even more. So instead of hanging around he simply nodded. "There's dinner in the fridge if you're feeling up to it, mac n' cheese."

"Okay... Thanks dad."

"Anytime bud." He gave her a supportive smile and walked back to the living room, next up; Jackson.

* * *

"Uh, Lilly, hey." Jackson looked uncomfortable, "what's up?"

"Miley broke up with Oliver, I kind of need to see her."

"She's in her room, but she won't let anyone in." He frowned, "Since when were her and Oken dating?"

"Since about a month ago. Can I go up? I have to at least try."

"Sure, knock yourself out. Good luck."

"Thanks" she smiled at him, and there was a flash of attraction that hadn't been there over the last week. "I'll see you when I come back down."

* * *

"Miley? Can I come in?"

Miley looked up from her bed. Why didn't they realise that she didn't want to see anyone? Well she wanted to see one person... she quickly banished the thought from her mind, things happened for a reason.

"I'm not leaving till I see that you're alive."

There was a very slight trace of a smile on Miley's lips as she opened the door and motioned wordlessly for Lilly to come in.

"So I guess Oliver told you everything then?"

"Uh, yeah, he did... What's going on Miles?"

The trace of emotion in her best friend's face switched to anger. "Why did he tell you? We made an agreement that neither of us..."

"I guessed, Miley. Credit me with some intelligence. Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out? I don't know why you guys kept it from me anyway, me and Oliver broke up more than a year ago, it's not like I would have been jealous."

"I never thought you would be."

"Okay... So what happened? I mean, obviously something went wrong if you dumped him."

Due to the fact that her back was turned, Lilly didn't see her friend cringe at the terminology.

"I didn't... dump him." She turned back to face Lilly, "I just wanted to keep things simple. What did he say about it?"

"Honestly? He said that you've been avoiding him for days, and that when you _did_ agree to see him you acted really weird. He also said that you told him you guys were a mistake from the beginning."

Miley's heart sank. Hearing the words said back to her made her feel horrible; Oliver didn't deserve that. When he had come to see her she been nervous, but she wasn't yet ready to accept that it was due to the attack. The truth was, she was scared. Scared that, as much as she knew it would never happen, Oliver might turn out the same way, and when he had proved to her that he truly cared about her something flicked. Somehow the fact that Oliver _didn't_ want to sleep with her had angered her in a way she wouldn't have thought possible.

She didn't mention any of this to Lilly, but she knew her friend was waiting for an explanation. Miley instead gave a non-committal shrug.

"Yeah, I did say that. It's the truth."

"Come on, you don't mean that, surely."

Again she shrugged, "Believe what you want."

"Seriously Miley, what is going on with you? Jackson said you haven't left your room since you got back from the police station, you won't talk to him _or_ your dad, you've been avoiding me, and then you break up with Oliver. Where is your head at right now?"

"Nothing's going on, I'm perfectly fine."

"Miley, don't shut me out, I want to help you."

"Did you consider, any of you, that I maybe don't need, or even want your help?" The anger had reared its head again, coming back as strong as ever. "I. Am. Fine."

"Well it doesn't look like it to me Miles, or to any of the rest of people who care about you. Stop pushing us away!"

"God, what is your problem Lilly? You probably are just jealous, you know that Oliver cares about me a hundred times more than he ever did about you. I bet it kills you inside, knowing that you want him and even though I broke up with him he still wouldn't go near you."

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this shit, especially not from you. How about you give me a call when you realise how much of a bitch you're being." Lilly turned on her heel and stalked off, leaving Miley standing alone in the middle of her bedroom, the darkness clouding her eyes.

* * *

**So there you go. Worth the wait? I'm gonna guess no, but its kl, I'll try and get the next chapter up by the end of the week. Please review!**


	5. Battles

**A/N:** **So it's been a while, but I've finally got internet in my new flat so I figured I might as well upload this chapter, even if people have lost interest lol. Please R&R xXx**

Chapter 5 - Battles 

"_Don't act like you haven't been wanting me to do this since the very second I walked into Seaview High"_

Miley's hand shook as she picked up the knife.

"_You, Miley Stewart, are nothing but a whore"_

Maybe Jake was right. Maybe she was just a whore. After all, she _had_ kissed him while she had a boyfriend; it was only natural for him to assume that she liked him.

The little voice inside her head begged to differ, but Miley ignored it. The things she was feeling right now made so much more sense if _she_ was at fault, if, by doing something differently, she might have changed what had happened.

She drew the blade slowly across her pale skin, the sensation causing a strange combination of pain and satisfaction in her arm.

Jackson and her dad had gone out to see Jackson's lawyer, wouldn't be back for hours yet. Neither of them had wanted to leave her alone in the house but Miley had insisted, saying she was just going to take a bath and go to bed.

The pain brought tears to her eyes and she let them fall, her whole body numb. Picking up the knife again, she brought it down to her other wrist, breathing deeply as her tears mingled with blood to create a marbled pattern on the sharp steel.

* * *

"She's my _girlfriend_ Lilly; just tell me what's going on."

"I can't, I really can't. And technically speaking, she's your _ex_-girlfriend."

"That girl up there isn't my girlfriend, no." Oliver pointed up the beach where the outline of the Stewarts' house was just visible. "The truth is I don't know who the hell _that_ girl is. The only thing I know for definite is that my Miley, the one who told me she would never let anyone or anything split us up, doesn't seem to exist anymore."

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" Lilly asked, a little unnerved at how close her two best friends had actually been before all this had happened. "Are you gonna go up to her house and demand that she gets back to her old self? Because for some reason I don't think that's gonna work."

"Then what the hell will? Seriously Lilly, I just want Miles back. Even if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend again; I miss being her friend."

"Then you just have to give her space. Honestly Oliver, I told you, Miley has some serious stuff going on just now, she just needs to figure out where she's at before she can deal with anything else."

He looked furious. "So you keep telling me... Look, I'm gonna go, but if you see Miley tell her... tell her I'm sorry okay? I don't know what I've done to make her hate me this much, but I'm sorry."

Oliver stomped off up the beach, not really caring where he was going. If he was honest, a part of him blamed Lilly for what was going on between he and Miley; he knew how much influence Lilly had over their friend. No, Lilly could _definitely_ be helping more than she was.

So why wasn't she? It wasn't something Oliver would usually even consider, but he had recurring thoughts that maybe, _maybe_, Lilly was a little jealous. After all, they had been each other's first proper boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe still was still a little possessive of him?

Oliver dismissed that idea as quickly as he had contemplated it. He and Lilly would never have worked out anyway; they had known each other too long, shared too much; they were like brother and sister. When they had broken up after being together only four months, it had been a relief on both sides, and thankfully, they had been able to stay best friends.

But as much as that comforted him, things still didn't make sense. Things with Miley had been going great; he hadn't realised a relationship could be so easy. He loved everything about her, and he had been so _sure_ that she felt the same; she had said as much to him mere days before everything went wrong. He might even go as far as to say that he was _in_ lo...

Oliver was knocked rudely out of his daze when he crashed into somebody walking towards him. He muttered his apologies and continued until somebody called his name.

"Oken!"

Turning to the source of the yell, Oliver saw Jake Ryan waving a hand at him, sporting a black eye and a not-so-attractive white bandage around his stomach.

"Hey Oken, you awake over there man? You not gonna say hi?"

"Oh, sorry, I was in a world of my own. What the hell happened to you man?"

Jake looked confused. "What? You don't... you don't know?"

"I haven't got a clue, sorry, I've had stuff going on this week, haven't really seen anyone."

"Don't worry about it."

Oliver nodded, distinctly lacking in interest. "So. Who'd you piss off?"

"Oh, uh, nobody... I mean, obviously somebody right?" he laughed uncomfortably, "I uh, I made out with this girl and I guess her boyfriend didn't appreciate it."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Can you blame him? Come on man, you don't go after another guy's girlfriend; it's Guy Code. When was it anyway? That bandage looks pretty fresh."

"Right, it was uh... a week ago, I've got two broken ribs, but you should see the other guy." He laughed again, "Look, I'm gonna go up to the mall, you wanna come? Go check out a movie or something? I'm not in a beach kind of mood today."

"Uh... yeah, sure, why not? Just let me grab some stuff from my mom's house."

"No problem, I can give you a ride if you want, then we won't need to hang around."

* * *

"Did you just check yourself out in that store window?" Jake asked, amused, "I mean, that was pretty gay, even by Hollywood standards."

"Ha, this from the guy that keeps a pocket mirror with him everywhere he goes?" Oliver laughed. He and Jake had been at the mall for around half an hour, and had just been to the food court. They were on their way upstairs to the movie theatre when their friendly banter was cut short by a seething Lilly storming towards them.

"Oliver, what the hell are you doing with Jake?"

"What? Jake hasn't done anything to me; I might even go as far as to say that we're friends."

Lilly looked distraught, "Oliver please, he is not a good guy, you need to stay away from him."

"Look, I get that he hit on you when he was dating Miley, and I don't condone it either, but it was like two months ago now. Miley's over it so why aren't you?"

"It's nothing to do with that." Her voice was dangerously quiet, and though he knew from experience that that usually meant she was about to explode, Oliver found himself wanting to goad her further.

"And I should take your word for it why? What is going on with you Lilly?"

"He's right Lilly, why should he trust you when you clearly won't show him the same courtesy?"

"Shut up Jake, I'm warning you. And it doesn't matter Oliver, we can talk about it later, let's just get out of here."

Jake laughed cruelly, "And then what? You'll have Jackson beat me up again?"

Oliver turned to Jake, bewildered, "What?! That was who hit you? But Jackson doesn't even..."

"That's right Lilly, Jackson doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?" Jake changed his expression from smug to pouting, "So why would he want to attack little ol' me?"

"I mean it Jake, stop talking, right now."

"Why did Jackson attack you Jake?" Oliver was clearly getting agitated, things were slowly starting to make sense in his mind. "What did you do?"

"Me? Hell, I didn't do anything, did I Lillykins?"

"You know exactly what you did!" she yelled, loud enough for passers-by to turn and watch.

Jake appeared genuinely confused. "What?"

"What. Did. You. Do." Oliver growled, fists clenched.

"He attacked Miley, Oliver! He tried to rape her! He's going to..."

Lilly didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying as Oliver launched at Jake, punching every bit of flesh his fists could find.

"Oliver no!" Lilly jumped to try and pull him away, "Somebody help me!"

Two security guards quickly intervened, just as Oliver had Jake pinned to the ground, arm reaching back ready to punch his face yet again.

"That's enough now boys."

"Get the hell off me! I need to..."

"_You_ need to calm down kid."

Glaring up at the security guard, Oliver's eyes flickered over a horrified Lilly to Jake, who was being helped up by the other, considerably burlier, mall cop.

"If you so much as breathe within 50 feet of Miley again I'll kill you Ryan, I swear to God," he spat, struggling against the man's arms, "I'll make you wish you'd never even looked in her direction."

"Come on kid, let's go."

* * *

"God, I am so _stupid_! I knew something was wrong, I _knew_, and I did nothing!"

"Calm down Oliver, seriously." Lilly's brow was knotted in worry. "You're lucky you haven't been arrested, what you did back there was practically GBH."

"He got off easy" Oliver muttered, kicking at a trashcan before stopping suddenly. "Why the hell couldn't you tell me Lilly?"

"I... It wasn't my choice Oliver, I'm sorry. She didn't want you to know."

"But why?" He looked devastated, "It's not like I would have..."

"Beaten him up?" Lilly interrupted dryly, a single eyebrow raised. "Because I hate to break it to you Ol, but that's exactly what you just did."

"Yeah, but it took me by surprise. If I'd have known before I..." he trailed off, stopping dead in the middle of the pavement. "Oh my god, I get it now, I get why Miley was so scared of me before... I have to go see her, I need to make sure she's okay... I'll call you later okay? I have to go to her."

"I get it. Be gentle with her okay? If she doesn't wanna talk don't force her." Lilly embraced him briefly, her expression a combination of sympathy and caution, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Oliver was standing at the front door of the Stewarts' seemingly empty house. He knocked, still trying to figure out what he was going to say, what he _could_ say to try and make things better.

"Hello? Is there anybody in?" He knocked again before trying the handle. Finding it unlocked he made his way slowly to the stairs, "Miley? Miley are you here? I uh... I spoke to Lilly, I know what happened."

Hearing no reply he opened her bedroom door nervously; something didn't feel right here. His nerves were proved to be justified in the next moment.

"Miley? Miley!" Oliver ran to the open door of her en-suite bathroom, his heart in his mouth. Surely this only happened in horror movies; Miley Stewart, his best friend, was lying on the tiled floor in a pool of blood, the source evident from the deep gashes on both of her wrists. "Oh my god, what the... Miles, talk to me, what happened!?"

Though at that moment Miley's world was a blur, she was conscious of the sound of Oliver's shirt ripping as he wrapped strips of it around her wrists, of his strong arms lifting her as though she was made of air and placing her gently on her bed.

"Miley, honey, you need to stay awake for me okay? Please?" Everything inside Oliver, every nerve ending was on fire, yet his head was numb with the knowledge that Miley, _his_ Miley, had tried to take her own life. He pulled out his cell phone with shaking hands.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I... I need an ambulance... my girlfriend's... I think she's tried to kill herself..."

"Don't worry, we'll send someone out straight away, you just need to stay calm and let the ambulance know where to come okay? I'm putting you through now."

As Oliver repeated Miley's address to an infuriatingly calm woman on the other end of the phone, Miley groaned and attempted to sit up. He got off the phone as quickly as he could and leapt to her side. "Miles, you need to stay still okay? You can't lose any more blood..."

"Ol'ver" her words were barely comprehensible; Oliver had to fight to keep back the panic even more, "Ol'ver, I don't..."

"What? What is it Miley? You don't what?" Every word was a struggle but he had to stay calm; he couldn't afford not to.

"Want to.... don't want to... die Ol'ver"

"You're not going to, you're going to be fine, I swear I won't let anything happen to you Miley."

She appeared to laugh a little, oblivious to the fact that she was slurring her words. "...protective."

"That's right, I am protective of you Miles, because I love you okay? I would rather die myself than let anything hurt you."

"Lo..." Miley opened her eyes a little, "you..."

"I love you" he said simply, stroking her hair with the same gentleness that, had she been fully conscious, would never have failed to make her heart leap. "I've been lying to you since we were 13 years old Miles; I don't love you like a sister. I love you like a soulmate, I always have."

A single tear escaped her eye, "I... love you... too Ol'ver"

"Well that's good, because..." he stopped short at the sound of sirens nearby. "There you go Miles, help's here. We're going to get you better okay? Everything is going to be okay."

"Don't..." she coughed, her breathing dangerously shallow, "don't leave me..."

"I never will Miley, never. We're up here!" he called in the direction of the stairs as a man and a woman, both in overalls, came running up them.


	6. AN

A/N: Okay, so I know that I haven't uploaded in like, forever, but I was just reading back through the stuff I've uploaded and it's kind of bothering me that I never finished this fic. I've pretty much been sticking with Puckleberry over on the Glee forum (which is awesome by the way, check it out), and since Hannah Montana's kind of finished and everything I kind of figured if I was ever going to finish now would be the time.

So here's the question I'd like for anybody (if they even care anymore :P) who still remembers this fic; Would you like me to add a final chapter? A kind of epilogue type thing, just to finish up nicely. Anyway, if you would like to see an ending, leave a wee review saying as much, and I'll try to have it up within the next few days.

Thanks for reading anyway, and sorry if I kept you waiting so long you gave up...

You'veMadeYou'reBed xx


End file.
